New Neighbor, New Partner
by DaringGirl55
Summary: Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter has decided to move into 221c Baker Street. Unlike her grandmother, Addie enjoys a thrill, and normally gets herself into some seriously hot water. She worked all over the world, solving different mysteries, catching criminals, ect, but recently decided to return to London. Why? Find out! ;)
1. Beginning of a not-so-beautiful Friends

**I want to hear EVERYONE'S comments. If they're mean, try to say them in the nicest way possible. The murder in this story is my creation, there is nothing on John's blog about it (and yes, there is a real blog and it is ridiculously funny!). Please tell me what you think, and let me know if there is anything I can do better! If you have ideas, let me know, and I'll try to figure a way to incorporate them!**

* * *

**John POV**

It was a slow morning. No cases had show themselves lately, at least, none that Sherlock found interesting. He sat in his chair near the fireplace, reading his book. Though, if he was actually reading it, not even I knew. I, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch reading the morning paper.

I turned the page and gave a silent thank you for the silence that was so rare around this flat. I truly enjoy living at 221B Baker Street with my infamous flat mate, but sitting in the flat with out sudden, out of the blue gunfire, violin music, chemicals burning the air around the kitchen, or angry shouts from a very bored Sherlock was nice not to experience every now and again. A bit of quiet was good to have; especially when Sherlock was in the area.

I took a bite of toast when the sound of footsteps on the stairs caught my attention.

"Hello?" Said Mrs. Hudson wrapping her fingers on the door and greeted John with a warm smile. "Oh, boy's! I'm so glad you're up! I have a small request to ask of you!"

"What is it?" I asked, putting the paper down.

Putting her pointer finger to her lips, she thought for a moment before answering. "My granddaughter is coming to stay here for a while. Don't worry, she'll be staying downstairs! She quite the girl! She could make that old flat look completely modern!"

"And what do you want us to do?" Sherlock answered, boredom obvious in his voice. He never looked up, but turned the page, waiting for the answer.

"Well," Mrs. Hudson stated, "I hoped that you could, maybe, be nice to her. Make her feel welcome!"

I stood up, "I'd be glad to. Though, we should probably put a shock collar on Sherlock." I never turned to look at Sherlock as I said it, but could feel his cold eyes on the back of his head.

"I heard that." He glared.

I looked over my shoulder, "You were meant to."

Our eyes locked in glares for thirty seconds, which is how long it took Mrs. Hudson to intervene.

"Well, please behave in front of her. I know it's a bit much to ask, but please try!" Mrs. Hudson begged.

I turned back to her, "Of course. WE will do everything we can to make her feel welcome." I emphasized 'we' so Sherlock would hear it.

Mrs. Hudson gave a face splitting smile, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! She'll probably be in later this afternoon, if she doesn't get side tracked! Oh, that poor girl, getting caught in all KINDS of trouble! But she enjoys the madness that her life can become!" Mrs. Hudson turned to the door and muttered to herself, "Wild spirit in that girl!"

I stood there for a minute, "Hmm, 'enjoys madness', huh? Sounds like you, Sherlock!" I teased, turning to face him. He had gone back to his book, and was probably blocking out everything I said. So, I decided I would go back to my paper.

By the time I had gotten comfortable on the couch, picked up my paper, and had begun to read again, Mrs. Hudson came scampering back up the stairs. "Sorry, boys. Change of plans! She's been called into work already! Guess you'll have to wait a bit longer to meet her!"

"It's fine, Mrs. Hudson. It's not like I'm 'eager' to meet her." Sherlock said emotionlessly. _Why did he have to be such a prat at times?_

Mrs. Hudson and I glared at Sherlock. He looked up innocently. "What?" He asked.

Ignoring him, Mrs. Hudson and I turned to one another. "I guess we wait then. Not much we can do, now is there?" I stated calmly.

"Thank you, John, for trying." She said, then turned back downstairs, probably to prepare the flat as best she could.

**? POV**

I sat in the back of a cab, staring out the window at all the buildings so tightly packed together. Visiting my grandmother would be nice. Especially after everything that had happened. _Talk about a traumatic childhood finishing with a BANG! _I thought.

Best part is, Gram wouldn't ask about a thing. She wont pressure me into telling, she'll just be there is I want to talk, just like when I was younger. She was the mother figure of my childhood, as mom was always busy with work, and some things, you just can't tell your dad or brothers! All I had to do, was get on a phone or write an e-mail, and I would feel better.

As I started thinking of the small 221 apartments, my side started to buzz. I reached into the loose pocket of my bell-bottom jeans and looked at the caller ID of my Iphone 3. 'DI Lestrade', it read. My boss here in London. We knew each other from random cases in the past, and he was really nice, like a dad almost.

I tapped the green 'Answer' button, and put it to my ear. "D. Edwards." the name rolled of my tongue easily.

"_Hey, we need you to come in. Mind?_" I looked the watch on my right wrist.

"You know, I haven't even been in London for more than twenty minutes, right?" I asked, knowing he hadn't know. "I haven't even gotten to where I'm staying yet!"

"_We could get you a ride there after you've seen the scene. We just need a bit of help, is all._" He offered.

_You always need help! _I thought, rolling my eyes. "No, it's fine. Just as long as someone watches my bag until I'm done. I can catch another cab." I agreed.

"_Done. About how fast can you get here?_" I know I'm a bit smarter than everyone else, but please! I can't read minds!

"Depends on where 'here' is." I answered.

I grabbed an unused napkin from my coat pocket, which hung lazily over the back of the seat. It was a nice day, no point in wearing it. I grabbed a pen from out of my purse and listened intently.

"_Perth Road, house number is fifty. It's a crossed from Stroud Green Primary School. Near Finsbury Park._" I scribbled the address down quickly, and repeated it to the taxi driver.

"Oi, that on the complete other side of town from yer first destination!" The driver sounded confused, but he changed route anyway.

"I need to call the person I was supposed to meet and let them know I'll be late. See you soon, Sir." I hung up on Lestrade and dialed Grans number.

"_Hello?_" Came the cheery voice I knew and loved.

"Hi, Gran. I'm really sorry, but I've been called into work! They can't seem to go very long without needing me to lead them by the hand!" Gran laughed, and I laughed along with her.

"_Well, I suppose I can handle a few more hours without you. But I was so looking forward to introducing you to the boys upstairs!_" Gran griped.

_Is it counted as strange when your grandmother tries to hook you up? Then again, not unusual for me._ "It's not like I'm canceling my stay! I'll just be late! Probably two, three hours, give or take a few minutes. I'll be there before ten thirty tonight!" I promised.

"_Oh, alright, dear. I'll see you tonight then! I love you, Addie!_" Gran accepted.

"Love you too. I'll see you later." I hung up once again and replaced the phone back into my pocket.

_First case back in London. Wonder if it will be like all the others, or if this one will actually be fun? _I went back to staring out the window.

**Sherlock POV**

My phone began to vibrate inside my jacket. I sighed. Closing the book, I pulled it out and saw Lestrade's number a crossed the screen. I quickly hit answer, and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Sherlock, we've got a confusing one down here. We could use all the help we can get!_" Lestrade's voice came. "_I need you and John at Perth Road, house number fifty. A crossed from Stroud Green Primary School._"

"Be there shortly." I stated. I hung up the phone, placed it back in the inside pocket of my jacket, and moved quickly to get my coat on. Before John could ask, I answered, "Lestrade. He has a case he want's us to check out."

"Alright." Was all he said. He put down the paper and shrugged his coat on in time to follow me down the stairs.

Sherlock grabbed the first cab he saw and clambered inside. I followed, but I was bit slow to follow.

"Perth Road, house number fifty." I said to the cabbie, and we were off.

**John POV**

It was a long, silent ride to the crime scene. I didn't mind all that much, and Sherlock seem grateful that I wasn't in a talking mood.

When we finally arrived, there were many cop cars and yellow Cation tap surrounding the building we needed to get to. The building to the right must have been the school because it was surrounded by an iron fence, three stories high, not a huge difference in look from the apartments a crossed the street, all except that the apartments were right next to each other, one after another, while the school was one large, diagonal building. The apartments had red doors and black doors, typically one color after the next.

"Sorry, fellas, this is as far as I can go." The cabbie said, pulling as close as he dared to the crime scene. Sherlock and I climbed out, and Sherlock made a beeline for Lestrade, who stood waiting at the red door. I paid the cabbie and thanked him before following suit.

"Sherlock. John." Lestrade greeted us when we were close.

Sherlock got right to the point. "What are we looking at?" He asked seriously.

Leading us inside, Lestrade answered, "We think it's a murder, but there's no sign of the killer. Nothing that we can find, at least. That's why we called in you two, and Edwards."

"'Edwards'?" I asked confused. _Old colleague of Sherlock's? _

"Yeah, newest member of the Yard. Smart, resourceful, people are starting to wonder if she could best you!" Lestrade explained, turning to his right to look at Sherlock.

I glanced at Sherlock, to see his reaction to this. It was as though Lestrade hadn't even spoken.

Inside, there were many men doing different things. They were covering the two-leveled apartment, checking every _dust-bunny_ for anything. The living room had a couch on the far wall with a coffee table in front of it. The walls were a very interesting shade of blue-green, and a carpet to match. Over in the right corner were the stairs up to the second level, and men and woman were going up and down constantly.

I noticed a woman who seemed a bit out of place in this kind of environment. She seemed nervous with all the people around, her blonde hair was pulled into a pony-tail that easily reached past her shoulder-blades, unlike the buns or short hair that most other women wore. Also, she didn't were the blue outfit cover, but wore black, bell-bottom jeans with what looked to be boots, but it was difficult to say as they were covered by the jeans. She wore a simple, white, button up shirt with the cuffs folded to her elbows.

The moment her eyes lay on us, more likely Lestrade, she make her way swiftly over to us. "Sir, I wasn't able to deduce much about the victim, but I can tell you what I know for certain." She offered. Her voice was steady, though her eyes were not.

"Let's go upstairs, where it's a bit less crowded." Lestrade suggested. The girl nodded, and by the way she dashed around the people without even touching one, and made her way upstairs, she made me think of the way a kid would react if you gave the five dollars and told them to go to the ice cream shop!

"Nervous, much?" I asked Lestrade, gesturing to the new girl.

"Just has a problem with crowds when she doesn't know exactly what to do. Not uncommon, actually." He answered, pushing his way through the men and women.

At the top of the stairs, we could see the girl in the room to our right. She just meandered around, no specific destination in mind, not examining, well, not that I could tell.

From the look of the room, it seemed to be a study, what with the computer desk and books and papers cluttering the room. It had a comfortable feel to it, all but the dead body lying on it's back, eyes still open, in the middle of the room.

I turned to Sherlock to see what he thought about the situation, but noticed that he wasn't studying the room, but the girl. I looked to the girl, and she was studying us. I dragged my hand down my face, knowing what Sherlock would do next. Try and agitate the poor girl, then she would get mad, and Sherlock would have successfully gained another enemy in Scotland Yard.

Sherlock's smirk was the key sign that he was about to begin. "You're in your early twenties, brand new to Scotland Yard, in fact, just started today. This is your first case, but you've been to London before, so you know somewhat of how things are done around here, but things have change a bit and you are now unsure of what to do. You don't smoke or do any type of drug, and are unmarried. You just got into London not more that, I would say, forty minutes ago, and you haven't even gotten to your hotel yet."

The woman blinked, shocked that he could tell so much about her. She regained herself and looked directly at Sherlock, with a small smirk pulling at her lips. "You play violin, you have family issues, and you do this for fun, because you never take pay. You dress nicely to impress clients and intimidate foes but you never dress too nicely, you're constantly on your feet and you never know when you must run or jump. You're a high functioning sociopath. You're afraid to lose your friends, so you pretend not to have any. You tend to not show emotion or interest in anyone because you're worried of what they'll think of you." She paused to breath only one through her entire observation. Her smirk turned to a smile, which turned to a laugh, though she tried to hide it by smothering it with her hand, at the sight of Sherlock's shocked face.

Lestrade didn't seem boggled by her deducting powers, but my mind was blown. She was the first person to turn Sherlock's method against him! To say I was impressed and amazed would be an understatement!

Lestrade cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the young lady immediately. Sherlock shook his head and made his face go blank before turning to Lestrade. "Ms. Edwards, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John, Sherlock, This is Detective Adeline Edwards."

I smiled kindly at her, "Pleasure to meet you!"

"As it is you, Dr. Watson!" She smiled and nodded.

I looked at her quizzically, "How did you know I was a Doctor?"

"You've torn your right cuff, but you've sown it with a lembert stitch, which a high ranking, military doctor would know or use. Of coarse, there is the chance that you could have been just an ordinary doctor, but the way you hold yourself says that you were once military." Ms. Edwards explained.

Before any more could be said, Lestrade asked, "So, what have you concluded about the victim?"


	2. Drop Dead I

**Yeah, sorry about the latness of ALL my story updates, Guys! My computer crashed on me, and I only feel comfortable writing on that computer. But I'm working past that so that I don't disappoint my readers! *Deep Breath* Okay! Who ready for the next chapter?! :3  
**

* * *

**John POV**

"The victim is in his late thirties, and doesn't live here." Adeline began her deduction, but was interrupted by Lestrade.

"'Doesn't live here'?"

"Yes. He was dragged in through the window, and that's also how the killer escaped."

Lestrade looked around the room, trying to figure out how she got all that. "I'm not seeing how you do, apparently." Lestrade gave in.

The young lady sighed. Pointing to the stiff on the floor, she explained, "The cloths were put on AFTER the man died. You can tell by the way that are positioned that he never moved around in those as they don't seem to fit quite right." Moving her object of focus to the window, she continued, "The window is open only an inch, someone escaped through the window, but couldn't close it all the way.

"Also, he's not even from around this area. You can tell because he was quickly cleaned up. He missed a few places, but made him LOOK like he would fit in around here. He's one of the homeless that wonders around on the streets."

Lestrade smiled and shook his head. "You're getting better and better every time I see you!"

I stared at her, shocked that she had Sherlock's ability of deduction! Now I understood how she could possibly "best Sherlock".

"But," Lestrade injected, "Because he's homeless, we can get an ID on him."

"Not quite." Sherlock turned on his heels towards the door, and strode out without even a "good day".

I shook my head in disappointment, as Sherlock's manners were not improving. I turned to face the New Recruit, "It was very nice to meet you, and you are QUITE amazing at deductions. Hope to work with you again soon!" Then turned to chase after Sherlock.

He was already downstairs and outside by the time I caught up with him. "You know, Sherlock," I didn't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice, "You could try, at least TRY, to be nice. I mean, come on! She's like you! 'Battle of Whit's', ever heard of it?"

"Not interested." He answered blandly.

Letting out an angry huff, I replied, "Fine then. What are we doing?"

Sherlock didn't glace at me, nor even slow his pace when he answered, "Homeless Network. They would know if someone's disappeared off the street."

**Adeline POV**

"Yeah, um," Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Just, just ignore him; he's like that to everybody."

"No worries, Sir." I responded cheerfully, "That was actually kind of fun!"

Lestrade looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked defensively, "No one's been able to read me like that, and he's the closest that's come to my actual back-story."

"You mean, you do smoke?" Lestrade seemed very lost.

"No! No! No! Besides, that's not good for you, and it sure isn't good for the mind. What I mean is, is that he might be able to tell just how much is real, and how much is just a mask." I answered staring out the window.

"'Mask'?" He asked, walking up behind me.

"Eh, yeah. What traumatized child DOESN'T wear a mask?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

After a minute of silence, Lestrade gestured to the door with his head and told me, "You can go and catch a cab to the place you're staying, if you want. We'll call you when we have the identity of the man."

Turning from the window, I looked at him. "And the body will be moved to…?"

"Bart's. It's a morgue over on the other side of town. If you want to examine it later, by all means, do." Lestrade answered.

"Thank you. I think I'll head out." I walked towards the door, though I felt like running. Memories and emotions came flooding back, and to cry in front of your new boss, bad rep.

I easily maneuvered past the other officers to the front door without touching a single one. Outside, next to the house, still waited the officer in charge of watching my bags. He was tall, a bit lanky, thin face, black hair, but looked bored. I walked up to him and said, "Thank you. I know it must have been boring, they don't know many tricks…" I smacked myself in the forehead for the lame joke.

"No worries! For a beautiful girl like you, I would have done this all day!" He smiled, making my cheeks heat up.

"Still, thank you, mister…?" I held out my hand while my eyes never left his face.

"Anderson." He answered, taking my hand. "Uh, need any help with your bags?"

"I think I can get them. You learn to care only what you need when you travel everywhere!" I laughed.

"Yeah, guess so. Hope to work with you again soon." He nodded, and walked inside the building.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my carry on suitcase, purse, and coat, and walked outside the caution tape. I had to walk about a block before I caught sight of any cabs. I waved one down, the cabbie helped me with the suitcase, and we were off to 221 Baker Street.

**John POV**

I stared out the window as I heard Sherlock complaining. The Homeless Network would "look into it", but didn't know anything at the moment, and that set Sherlock off. The cabbie looked a bit nervous, while I just felt annoyed. His angry complaining sounded distant as I tried to ignore him.

I gave silent thanks that we had finally arrived at 221 Baker Street. I quickly got out of the cab and rushed in so Sherlock had to pay the cabbie. I booked it up the stairs and into our quiet flat, that wouldn't stay that way for long. I stood in the middle of the room trying to decide if I should go to my room or get comfortable in my chair.

Sherlock, as expected, stormed up the stairs, and flopped down in his chair, grumbling to himself.

"That's it!" I leaned on the back of my chair and sternly looked to Sherlock. "What. Is. With you?"

Sherlock glared at the empty fireplace.

"Really, Sherlock. What's gotten to you? YOU, of ALL people, are agitated. And by what? The homeless saying, 'they'll get back to you'?" Then I realized what was REALLY making him keyed off. "Oh." I muttered quietly.

Sherlock wiped his head in my direction. With one eyebrow raised, it looked like fear might have been glinting in his eyes. "What?"

I tried to hide my smile, but it was no use. "You are upset because a GIRL beat you! At you own game, no less."

"She didn't 'beat' me, John. She had a lucky start." Sherlock began, then his face turned to realization too. "No," His whispered, "No, this is the Yard getting back at me for all the times that I've made them look bad! They told her about me, and you, and she pretended to have deduced it herself!" He practically bounced out of his chair from his fake victory. "Oh! That was clever! But not clever enough! They had me going for a moment, but that moment has ended!" Sherlock continued rambling, but I tuned it out as I KNEW she was just as real as he was.

Mrs. Hudson peeked inside and saw the scene. "Oh my! What's he on about this time?" She asked, coming up next to me.

I took a deep breath, "Ah, nothing. It's nothing, Mrs. Hudson. Um, is there something you came up for?" I tried changing the subject.

"Oh! Well, I heard you boys come home, and thought, well, would you like to meet Addie?" I can't call the way she spoke stuttering exactly, but it was pretty close.

"I would love to. Sherlock, you coming?" I called to him, stopping his mini parade.

"Huh? What?" He asked, turning to look at me, then Mrs. Hudson.

"Addie got here no more than ten minutes before you got home! She's down stairs getting settled in!" Mrs. Hudson chirped happily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but followed Mrs. Hudson down the stairs. Upon opening the door to the door to 221C, there was nothing. Though it seemed a little less ragged sense the last time it had been open. On the lamp table my the door, there was a note Mrs. Hudson seemed to miss. I picked it up and scanned it as I walked to her to give it to her.

_Dear Gran,_  
_Sorry for leaving again so soon after arriving, but this place just needed a few things to spruce it up a bit. I'll be back later, and maybe I'll need help from those "nice boy's upstairs" that you talked about so often!_

_Lots of Love,_  
_Addie_

"I've got to give it to her; she's got a hand for writing!" I said showing Mrs. Hudson the note. It was true, with all the swirls, it was close to calligraphy.

"Oh," Mrs. Hudson signed disappointingly at the note. "Oh well. I suppose we could have a sit down together! Oh! Maybe I could arrange for you to meet at Parveen! I remember when she was little, we would eat there, and then go for a walk in the Gibson Square Gardens! It was always her favorite thing to do!"

"No, thank you Mrs. Hudson. Um, well, I suggest we head back upstairs. It's not our place to be in someone else flat without them being here also, right, Sherlock?" I asked turning to him, but he was already gone, and back upstairs. I nodded to Mrs. Hudson, and went back upstairs.

**Adeline POV**

Standing on the curb outside Conran Shop Marylebone, I waited for a cab. Guess it was a busy night. It wasn't cold, exactly, just breezy. I was bout ready to just grab my bags and start walking! Though there were many bags, I was sure I could carry them. It's not like a couch was in one of them! That was being delivered strait to the door. It just bought a few candles, shampoo and conditioner, a few throw pillows, a nice drapery blanket, a nice, black and white flower bedding, a fuzzy rug, curtains, and a few pictures to hang on the walls. Okay, yeah, that is a lot to carry, but I was on my last nerve and was willing to do it!

I was finally able to hail a cab! Thank goodness! I was about to go mad! The Cabbie helped me load everything in, I gave him the coordinates; 221 Baker Street if you haven't figured it out yet; and we were off.


	3. Drop Dead II

**Adeline POV**

One of the few things that was still the same about Scotland Yard from years ago was how early they called you. My phone started buzzing at the incredibly early hour of four thirty. Not like I wasn't use to it.

Pushing the fur ball that was curled up on top of my arm, making her agitated, I reached over to the side table, that I bought last night, and sat up while answering "What's the story?"

"'The story?'" Lestrade's voice came threw, sounding thoroughly confused.

Shaking my head clear of morning fog, I replied, "Sorry. Old habit. What's up?"

"Just found another one. Thought you might like to take a look." Lestrade explained.

"Be there in an hour. Text me the address." I said, hanging up the phone, and began my morning routine.

After literally falling out of bed, I stood up and let the blankets drop to the floor in a little nest-like shape. It wasn't that much of a chilly morning, but I didn't stop to ponder if it was, as I got straight to picking up my blankets, one by one, and laying them neatly on the bed. The bed is the most important part of bedroom, so it ought to look nice.

I stepped away from nicely made bed and walked three yards to the small closet. Opening the door, you would think there would be shirts, and pants, and jackets all pressed and hung and looking great. That wasn't my closet. In my closet, there were no cloths, just a tall, black case. The thing looked like an old trunk, what with the bronze metal lining the sides and corners. It stood taller than me. The lock on the side of it was large and bulky, but I didn't have it locked at the moment. I dragged it out of the closet a bit, just enough to open it.

Something bumped into the back of my leg, and pushed on it. Looking down, I saw her "highness", Fascia the cat. Fascia is a Savanna Cat. She's a beautiful light brown, with black spots in almost perfect lines down her back, and her tummy white. Fascia's not as fat as people would think cats to be, but she wasn't Siamese's-Cat skinny either.

She sat down and looked at me expectantly. "Hungry?" I asked, smiling at her. She meowed in response, and trotted to her bowl in the kitchen. I gave a content sign and followed.

I stepped through the bedroom doorway into the main room. The movers had brought in the couch and set it against the wall I was exiting from, and opposite the door. In front of the couch lay Bruce, my cute, sweethearted rottweiler. Of course, he's not all rottweiler, that's just what he looks like, mostly; his nose is a bit skinnier than other rottweilers. Just so you know, Rottweiler's are much nicer then they're credited; they really are great family dogs. He's a three-way mutt; he's part Rottweiler, part Great Dane, and part Labrador retriever.

"Bruce!" I said as though I were talking to a toddler, because that's how I talk to dogs. His head rose from the ground so fast that a human would have whiplash. "Come here, boy!" I patted my side, and he was there in a matter of seconds. He sat tall and strong, ears up, looking at me for further instructions or praise. "Come on boy. Breakfast!" I started walking to the kitchen, and he was quick to follow.

The kitchen was smallish. The table was by the wall, and wasn't anything special. I pulled one of the two chairs over to the counter and stood on it to reach the cupboards. I reached in and pulled out two bags. "Dog Food" and "Cat Food". Jumping off, I walked to the food bowls, which I placed by the doorway. I dumped a little bit of cat food in the small, red bowl, and dog food in the larger, blue bowl. Bruce was smart enough to know which one was his; amazing, right?

I looked at the clock on the oven, and freaked. I rushed back to my room, and threw open the trunk. In it, was ALL my cloths! On one side was six drawers. On the other side were my dresses, all having varying length and color; and behind them, I had shoes for every occasion. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out black, business pants, and slammed it shut. I opened the third-to-bottom drawer and pulled out a simple, white blouse. I threw off my silky, black night dress and pulled on my cloths as fast as I could. I did have to take off the pants because in my rush, I put them on backwards.

I grabbed my black, low-heels as I ran out of the room and for the front door. I slipped them on before exiting my flat, shouting to my pets, "Don't get into trouble!", and ran out the door.

It wasn't more than an hour later that I was at the crime scene. This time, it was found in an ally rather than a house. It was another dead body in a place where it obviously didn't belong. But apparently, only obvious to me.

This time, it was a lady. She looked like a house wife. Her skin was so pale, that I was certain that she had hardly been outside. Her hands were dry and over-worked. The ring on her finger showed she had been married, and it must have been a good marriage, as it was shining so well that I could see my reflection in it. But that was the only thing the killer had forgotten to change.

"Ms. Edwards." Came Sherlock's voice from behind me. His voice was so full of disdain you could almost feel the irritation. I must have made one heck of an impression! I turned to see the "Psychopath" standing in the large doorway of the huge marble room, glaring at me. Yeah, I made an impression.

"Sherlock." I replied, with much less disdain; more of a paramount attitude.

John walked behind Sherlock as they stepped lightly a crossed the room to where I stood, next to the girl.

"Hey, isn't that the lady we talked to yesterday? The homeless woman who promised to be in touch?" John asked.

"Yes. She must have been too close to finding it out, and somebody didn't want her near there." Sherlock answered, looking over the body. His voice was as devoid of emotion as always.

I turned to glare at Sherlock, but something else caught my attention. Two things actually. First, the ladies jaw was slightly puffed underneath, like something was in her mouth. Two, the light glinted off of something about two blocks down, and on top of one of the buildings.

"I'm trying to get to Ms. Edwards, if that's alright with you." I heard from the street. I turned to hear a bit better.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your not on the force, so I can't let you by," I heard Sgt. Donavan say in her usual, bratty tone. After a moments pause, I heard her continue, "Go on in."

The man cleared his throat behind me.

"Go away." Sherlock hissed as he glared at the person behind me.

"Well, I could, but I don't think YOU can tell me what to do as you are not the reason I'm here." The man replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hello, Mycroft!" I said standing up, and turning towards him.

"Hello, Addie." He replied, shaking my hand.

"Hold on, 'Addie'?" John asked confused.

"Addie, it's my nickname. I prefer it to Adeline." I admitted.

"Your family calls you that, yes?" Sherlock asked blandly.

"Um, yes..." I replied cautiously. He only nodded in response and went back to working. I turned back to Mycroft, "We should probably catch up later. Seven o'clock at...?"

"There's a wonderful Chinese place on 31st street. One of my favorites. Shall I meet you there?" Mycroft suggested.

"Count on it." I answered. He nodded goodbye and turned out of the ally. I turned back to the case at hand.

"You're not seriously going to dinner with _Mycroft_, are you?" Sherlock asked me, hissing his brothers name.

"I am because we're friends and we haven't seen each other in a while. Why do you ask? Are you interested in my life or your brother's?" I asked evenly.

He just grumbled under his breath and he pretended to examine the body. I just smirked.

* * *

**Ok, so, what'd ya think? Give me your opinions. I love to hear what people think is going to happen, so, go head, take you best guess! I dare you! **


	4. Drop Dead III

**Ok, one person wants to hear my other fanfic? Or are people just not telling me, but want to read it? Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Addie**

Lestrade walked into the ally, taking Sherlock's attention. Sherlock stood,and walked over to him.

"What have we got?" Lestrade asked, gesturing, with his head, to the body.

I didn't hear the answer, as I had waited for the opportune moment to take a look at what she had put in her mouth. I could tell she had put it in there because her mouth was only slightly open; if someone else had put it there, well, it would be completely closed or open.

I slowly pulled her jaw down, and looked in. Another reason she did it; it was under her tongue. I reached into my pocket where I had stored a pair of surgical gloves and pulled out one. Quickly, I put it on and reached into her mouth to pull out the white piece of paper. Before I could pull it out completely, a bullet whizzed by my head. I think I let out a shreak of surprise because John jumped. I yanked out the paper the rest of the way, in a desperation to move from the spot I was, at the moment, planted. I clenched the fist with the paper in it, and jumped to my feet. Another bullet whizzed by me, and I jumped away from it.

"Detective, go!" Lestrade jabbed at the street behind him, where the bullets WEREN'T coming from, and I didn't wait to be told twice; I booked it out of that ally fast. But, sadly, that wasn't the end of my troubles. Someone else shot at me from this side of the ally. The gunfire was loud, and I dropped from a sudden pain in my leg.

I clenched the paper tighter, and ran. The pain in my leg didn't faze my running ability a bit, though it hurt like mad.

I literally had no idea where I was going, but I kept going. I only stopped when my vision began to blur from the excessive use of energy. I sat down at a bench nearby and grabbed my lower leg, where it really stung. The need to itch it was intense, but doing so would possibly make it worse.

I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket and sat there, trying to regain control of my breathing as I pressed on my leg to try and stop the bleeding. I looked up to see John, running up the street, looking pretty winded. He slowed to a stop when he reached the bench, and flopped beside me.

"You, Ms. Addie, can run!" He said between breaths.

"I've always had a talent for it, yes." I replied, shrugging.

John nodded his head to my leg. "You gonna be alright?"

"Eh, just a flesh wound. Nothing to fret about." I comforted. He put his arms on his legs and let his head swing down, as he was probably really tired. I sat there, looking at the stores a crossed the street. "You did well to keep up with me. You weren't very far behind at all."

"I was in the military. Every morning we had to get up and do a horrid 50 mile jog! Then again, I was a bit more fit then, too." John laughed. He sat up and looked to me with a kind smile.

I smiled at his comment. "Oh, come on! It's GOT to be exercise trying to follow Sherlock all over town!" I playfully smirked.

As we laughed, John's phone buzzed. He pulled it out, trying to contain his laughing.

**Shooter compromised. Hurry back. **

**-SH**

"Well, it seems they've either caught, killed, or scared the person who shot you!" John informed.

Taking deep breath, I turned fully to John. "Ready to head back? Or should we just ditch and go do something else?"

John put his pointer finger to his lips, pretending to think about it. "Well, I'm overdue for a bit of _relaxing_ fun! Where should we go?" John emphasized 'relaxing' as he and Sherlock had lots of fun, but it usually dealt with criminals and guns.

"Well," I thought for a moment. Looking around, I pointed, "That direction!"

"'That direction'? No specific destination in mind?" John asked, eyebrow raised, as he didn't understand my logic.

"What's the fun in going some place you know? I find it much more enjoyable to get lost and find someplace new!" I explained. Yeah, dangerous sometimes. But for the most part, it's fine.

"Sounds absolutely enthralling!" John exaggerated. He stood and offered me his arm, and we just walked.

**Sherlock POV**

'_Were the heck is John?_' I was very agitated, with a mix of worry. But I kept up my stone cold look, and no one gave a second thought about me.

I looked back to my phone. I had sent four texts in the past hour, waiting for John to respond. I had deduced everything I could about the dead woman, from when I talked with her yesterday and what I saw this morning. I went through them in my head.

**I said hurry.**

**-SH**

**Where are you? Are you trying to be annoying? **

**-SH**

**Why aren't you responding?**

**-SH**

**John, really. This is getting agitating. **

**-SH **

And John still hadn't responded to any of them. '_Moriarty's men could have gotten to him again._ _No, Moriarty would have let me know he had John. He's such a Diva._' I rationalized.

'_He's probably just talking with Adeline. With the amount of time he talks, with _anyone_ who will listen, poor girl's probably bored out of her mind, but she doesn't want to be rude._'

There was nothing left for me to do at the crime scene, so I just left. Decisively, I chose to head back to the flat and wait there. John would eventually return there. It's like horses. If they aren't being told where to go, they'll head to there home.

I pulled out my phone to send one last text to my blogger.

**Headed back to the flat. **

**-SH**

* * *

**Soooo, what'd you think? Please tell me how I did! I've been trying to push through this writers block to get this to you guys, so it's probably not all that great. **


	5. Drop Dead IV

**I did it! 'Finally', right? You'll get a peek into Addie's past here! Excited? ;) All those who are Following this, post a review! Seriously!**

* * *

**Sherlock**

As I stepped out of the Taxi, I saw John coming down the street with Adeline hanging on his arm. They were both laughing cheerfully, and I felt sort of jealous.

'_Jealous? No! I don't feel!_' But they were both dripping wet.

**John **

"I can't believe," I said happily, as we arrived on Baker Street, "That we actually just did that! I mean, _seriously_! That was. A. Riot!"

"I told you it'd be fun!" Addie laughed. "Gran and I use to do it all the time!"

"Where have you been? Why weren't you answering my texts?" Sherlock shot the question, and our moods with his attitude.

"We just got back from the park! The sprinklers had turned on, and Addie and I just ran through them like kids!" I answered, trying to keep the joyful mood continuing. "As for the texts, sorry, I was busy." I shrugged.

"For an hour? You could respond, for an hour?" Sherlock seemed pretty ticked. He also seemed very much like…

"Quit being a parent Sherlock. I'm sure John is capable of making decisions on his own." Addie said evenly. I felt bad that the spring in her voice was gone; it was fun to have her break out of her shell a little bit.

The fact that she had been thinking the very same thing about Sherlock's actions was quite entertaining.

I cleared my throat. "Well, why don't you get inside and clean up a bit. I need to shower, and hopefully find a way to get grass stains off my shirt!"

"I've got a solution for you!" Addie piped up. "Wear a green shirt next time!"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah? But how was I supposed to know I would slip, fall, and slide through the wet grass?"

"Fair argument." See countered.

"Might I lead you in?" I asked, gesturing to the front door.

"You may." She smiled.

After getting her to her apartment, and declining tea for the time being, I went upstairs to clean up.

"You seem to have gained quite a relationship with Ms. Edwards in the hour you were with her." Sherlock stated when John entered the flat.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. We're just friends though." John jibed.

Sherlock watched him with a blank face for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to the fireplace.

**Addie**

'_Wow! It almost seemed like Sherlock was jealous! Probably because I'm hanging out with his best friend!_' I muse to myself as I clean up from the park. It was a quick, six minute shower, and then blow dry and air drying my hair. I grabbed a new pair of jeans, a bit lighter blue, and a simple, light blue/almost white, short-sleeved top.

Before throwing them on I replaced the bandage John had tied around my leg, and then I proceeded to lounging like Fascia. She was happily perched on the back of the new couch, and meowed at my approach. I crawled up, and lay back on the back of the seat. I looked at Fascia upside down and she meowed again. She then crawled over my face, and a crossed my chest with her light paws, and turned so her face was to mine, and flopped on my stomach.

Talk about an unwinding afternoon, because Bruce trotted in and hopped on the couch. Turning in a circle he lay down and whined for me to pet him. I let my arm swing down and scratched behind his ears, right where he loved it.

With Fascia purring on top of me and Bruce happy and content below, my eyes started drifting shut.

_Four boys, much older than me, and I were walking out of the movie theater, laughing and saying our favorite parts. We quoted about every part of the movie. "'Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And Personal Hygiene.'" We also sang together as loud as we could, "'I've got a jar of Dirt! I've got a jar of Dirt!'" "'Dark side of Ambition… I prefer to see it as a Promise of Redemption.'" And so on. _

_"H…Hugh…?" I whimpered. He held me protectively behind him, and I was gripping his coat sleeve in fear. Jack and Luke defended both sides of me and Damian guarded my back. I was encased by brothers, but that still didn't help my nerves. _

_ There were three men on the sidewalk in front of us, blocking are path home. They didn't look friendly at all. Size X-large jackets or sweatshirts, and uber baggy jeans. I could tell they all held something in their pockets, the shapes were definitely not just hands. 'Knives? Guns?' I was terrified._

_ "Don't worry, Addie, everything's going to be ok." Damian promised quietly into my ear, rubbing my back to help comfort me. _

_ "How can you be sure?" I asked, I looked up at him with tear covered eyes. _

_ "Because you've got four older brothers covering you. You're gonna make it out just fine!" Jack assured. _

_ "B…b…but what about you guys?" I cried soundlessly. _

_ "Nah! We'll be fine too! We know how to defend ourselves against poor sports!" Jack laughed. _

_Before I knew it, two of the other guys had pulled out guns and began shooting. I heard the pained scream of Hugh in front of me, I heard the slamming of a body to the ground to my right, I could hear shouting and yelling, but I was petrified. _

_ A barking started to sound, and it got louder and louder. 'Barking? There weren't any dogs near b… Dream. This is a dream!'_

"Aaaaeeeehhh!" I would have sat up in bed, if I were in a bed. But rather, I found myself falling off the couch, and hitting the floor. I sat there on my hands and knees, panting.

"Really, Addie? Second night, and I'm already having nightmares again…" I reprimanded myself. Shaking my head, I moved to stand up when I saw Bruce standing there, his face only inches from mine. I pushed myself to sit on my heels, and he quickly moved to cuddle up on me. His head rubbed against my chest in a cat-like sort of way.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stroked his head. I hugged him and held him close like a four year old would a teddy bear. Fascia had jumped right before I fell, and had landed three feet away from where I was now. She gracefully walked over, and put her front paws on my leg and lay her head down.

I heard the lock click, and Gran burst through the door, with John right on her heels. She was by my side in seconds and stroking my hair. "Addie, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked, laser fast.

"I'm fine, Gran." I answered, "Just a nightmare."

"Oh, poor dear! Which one was it this time?" She asked, calming down a bit.

"Age 8." I answered, hoping I was discreet enough that John didn't catch on, but enough that Gran could understand.

"Oh, that one again!" She replied knowingly. "Don't worry, dear, that was ages ago! Those boys can't hurt you."

"I know, but it doesn't stop the nightmares." I shrugged.

"Well, you try and get some sleep, dear! I'll be down the hall if you need me!" She got up, and before leaving, looked at me one more time, and smiled, in a way saying, "I'll be here for you!"

"Is there anything I might be able to do for you, Addie? I won't tell Sherlock, if you want to talk about it." He offered.

"No, thank you, John. Maybe some other time. Sorry that I woke you." I answered politely, stroking Bruce.

Nodding, he left my flat and I could hear him mount the stairs. I sighed. '_Best try and get some more sleep._' I stood, closed the door, and actually went to MY bed, not the couch.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! I need to know how I did! Btw, what was the movie they had seen? ;) Anyone know?**


	6. Drop Dead V

**Hehehe! I spent a while on this chapter to make sure it was good! Warning; there is some references to delinquency, verbal abuse, and offense. If that makes you nervous, skip the dream in this chapter. **

**Nice job, Sil Vaturha! It was Pirates of the Caribean: Dead Man's Chest! And yes, there will definitely be more flashbacks! **

* * *

**John**

As I entered the flat, Sherlock shot the one question I knew he would, but part of me thought he wouldn't care.

"What was that about?" He asked with absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Just a nightmare. She's fine." I answered, waving my hand as though knocking the question out of the way.

He just grunted, and stood from his chair to go back to his room.

"Are you actually going to sleep?" I asked, bewildered.

"If it helps you sleep an night." Sherlock answered sarcastically. No, he wasn't going to sleep.

**Addie**

I had no dream after my nightmare, '_Thank goodness! It would have turned on me, I'm sure._' I thought as I crawled out of bed. My nose, like every morning after a nightmare, was inches from Bruce, who sat at attention next to the bed. He probably hadn't slept all night, to protect me.

I rubbed the top of his head in thanks, then stood to get to my morning routine. I just grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans for the day and meandered to the kitchen. Subconsciously I grabbed the pet food bags from the cupboard and mindlessly pored the amounts into Bruce and Fascia bowls.

It was that kind of day. I texted Mycroft, apologizing for missing our get-together, and told him I had gotten distracted, then threw my phone a crossed the room and through the doorway and it landed on my bed. I massaged my temple as I walked into the main room. '_I am in_ a _problematic mood..._' I thought as I walked to the fireplace. I reached for the black object that leaned against the side and laid it on the couch.

Opening the case slowly, my fingers brushed the strings of the violin that lay withing. They curled around the neck and gracefully brought it up to my chin while my other hand grasped the bow and gently placed it on the strings. I didn't know what I was going to play, I didn't have sheet music or anything, I just let my fingers play whatever came. Strangely, a Christmas song came through the notes. I sang the words in my head. ( watch?v=9zPic4-RQoQ)

'_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

'

I sighed as I put the violin down. '_What's wrong with me today?_' I mentally asked myself. I closed the case and leaned it against the fireplace once again. I flopped on the couch and mentally played a song I desperately wanted to play in my mind. Though I could feel all the motions and see all the keys, I couldn't hear it.

My mind kept telling me it was time to eat, but I wasn't hungry. Fascia jumped onto my stomach, making me tighten, and she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. I turned to see a big, floppy, dog face staring at me, probably wishing he, too, could climb on me and sleep. I kissed his nose and quietly laughed and he licked me on the cheek. I reach up and over me to the stand next to the couch and patted around the lamp for my book, as I wasn't going anywhere for a while. Finding it, I gripped it and brought it to where I could see the navy blue cover. Opening it, I read until my eyes started drooping; which I would guess was around one o'clock.

_I hid under the table, crouching, holding my head between my knees, crying silent tears. _

_"__SHE'S A __**CHILD**__, JANIS! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL THAT LIVES IN YOUR IMAGINATION!" I heard Dad screaming angrily. _

_"__WELL SHE NEEDS TO BE A __**GIRL, AT LEAST**__!" I heard Mom screeching back at Dad._

_"__SHE __**IS **__A GIRL, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Dad shouted. _

_"__LOOK AT THE ACTIVITIES SHE DOES, RIVEN! FIREARMS! MARTIAL ARTS! RUNNING AROUND THE YARD LIKE AN ANIMAL WITH HER BROTHERS! A __**LADY **__WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS!" Mom yelled. _

_"__MAYBE SHE'S NOT MEANT TO BE THE PRIM AND PROPER __**SNOBS **__AT YOU OFFICE!" Dad screamed. _

_"__THAT'S WHAT SHE __**NEEDS **__TO BE TO PASS IN SOCIATY!" Mom reasoned angrily. _

_"__WHAT? BE A WHINY, LITTLE, BRAT, WHO GOES OF AND HAS SEX WITH EVERY GUY SHE SEES?" _

_"__YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" _

_"__I'M PRETTY SURE IT IS! AND WITH EVERY BREATH IN MY BODY, I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE D %$ WELL SURE SHE'S __**NOTHING**__LIKE THE GIRL IN YOUR IMAGINATION!" _

_"__WHY STOP THERE, YOU #^%$, #$^& #, &^ *#!" Mom screamed furiously._

_At that point, I couldn't stand hearing it any more. I dove from my hiding spot and out the front door. _

_"__Addie! Where you going?" Brian called from the lawn. I didn't stop, I kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I could hardly see what was around me through my tears, but I didn't slow down. _

_I didn't know how long I had ran, but eventually, I ran into someone. _

_"__Hey!" Came the angry shout from the man I had run into. He paused to look at me, "Oh! What do we have here?" He asked, cocky in attitude. _

_My chest constricted in fear, and then the scene jumped forward in time. He had me up against the wall of an ally and knife in hand. "You're going to do it if you want to leave alive..." He kept saying. _

_I dug my nails into his wrist until he yelped and let go of my neck. He jumped back and took a look at his now bleeding wrist. He snarled and screamed at me, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTE B^$$ !" _

**Bruce **

Addie started shivering in her sleep. That shivering turned to shaking, and that shaking became violent thrashing. The Cat jumped from it's perch and disappeared because it was confused or afraid, I didn't care.

I barked to try and wake her, but nothing came of that. I walked up and pushed her face with my nose. I yelped and jumped back when she practically jumped off the couch. It kinda looked like she was going through a seizure. I started pawing at her arm and whining. In any other case, she might respond, in this one, her writhing got worse.

'_Can't wake her...Now what?_' I looked around the room for an answer, and in my vision, I caught the scent of that male who was here last night. I barreled toward the door and jumped on it, but it didn't brake down like I'd hoped. I ran back to Addie, who still shook, and now had began to cry as she thrashed. I wanted to lay on her and protect her, but what attacked her I could not get to and destroy.

Turning my attention back to the door, I bent low to the carpet and charged for the door. This time, I full-on jumped on the door, and it fell forward. I bounded up the stairs and paused for a half a second to see the scent. It lead through an open door and to the male sitting on the couch with paper, and flower, salt, baking powder, shortening, and milk mixed together. I barged in and started barking at the man.

AS expected he jumped and dropped the food in his hand. When he didn't respond further than that, I ran up to him, bit his shirt cuff, and started pulling him to the door. Annoyingly, he resisted.

The other human in the room sighed, "John, he wants to take you to Adeline."

"How do you know it's Addie's dog?" The first asked looking at the guy, but not lifting on the resistance.

"The hair on **him **is the same as was on her cloths before. She also has a short-haired cat." '_He knows about the cat? Can he smell her, too?_'

I let go of the man's shirt, and ran for the door. I stopped, looked at him, barked, and ran down the stairs and waited for him to follow. Addie's scream made me antsy, and I really wanted to run to her. Finally he followed and I took off down the stairs with him close behind me. He paused for a moment at the sight of the door, but ran in and proceeded to wake Addie.

* * *

**So... What'd you think? Too much? Too little? What did you think of the flash back? What'd you think of Bruce's POV? **


	7. Drop Dead VI

**Yeah, Sorry it's short... I'm trying to keep it mysterious as long as I can. Next chapter will be the end of this mystery! You'll recognize it, maybe... ;) **

* * *

**Addie**

"Addie? Addie! Wake up!" I heard from a distance, but it also seemed to echo off the brick walls around me.

'_Wake up? Wake up. Wake up! This is a dream!_' Right before the man came back at me with the knife already covered in my blood, I ran. I ran out of that ally and down the street. Somehow this felt familiar...

'_If this is a dream..._' I thought slowly, watching the cars pass by. Without thinking too much about it, I jumped in front of one. The headlights were extremely bright, and suddenly everything changed.

I sat up quickly, to see the room around me, my living room begin to spin. Clutching my head, I moaned.

"Addie, are you ok? Do you normally have nightmares this often?" John asked quietly, rubbing small circles in my back.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I rested my arms on them, and took a deep breath. Smiling and saying as cheerfully as I could, "No, not usually. Guess I'm just nervous about this new living arrangement! It's not like I'm the only one who gets theses jitters!" I gave a short laugh.

John bought it, and smiled back. "Well, glad you're ok! Let's hope that you adjust fast! It's not fun to here you screaming!" He joked, though I knew it was true. "Let me go get you some warm milk, I'm told that helps with sleep." He stood from his crouching position, and left my flat. That's when it finally registered that Sherlock was also in the room.

He stood by the door, looking down at me as though he could see right through me. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, but I smiled through it. Slowly standing, I petted Bruce, who was moved to sit where my head had been, and was quietly growling at Sherlock. I lifted myself onto the couch, and could still feel Sherlock's piercing gaze.

"What?" I asked as casually as I could muster when I felt like shrinking out of existence.

"You're an impressive actress. _I_ almost bought it for a moment." Sherlock said plainly.

"'Actress?' No, I'm not good at acting." I lied.

"Oh no?" Sherlock looked like he was about to go on, but thank goodness that John finally came back.

"Here." He said, handing me the glass. I took it in both hands and the warmth emitting from the glass felt tingly. John gently sat next to me and waited for me to finish the glass of milk.

"Thanks, John." I said gratefully, wiping the milk mustache from my lip.

"It's no problem. No problem at all. That's what friends do for each other!" He replied kindly, taking the empty glass and standing to take it back up stairs.

He paused in the doorway, and looked at Sherlock, confused. "Aren't you coming, Sherlock?"

"I'll only be a minute." He said, twisting to look at John.

John shot me an apologetic look, and left. Once we heard the end of his footsteps on the stairs, Sherlock shot me a look. It wasn't angry, or annoyed, but more of a empathetic and understanding kind of look. Which shocked me.

"John's never had a perfect life, what with the war he was in, but it doesn't compare, does it?" And he left. Just like that.

I was struck. '_What the heck did he mean? It was like he knew what it was like, having nightmares attack you on a regular basis. And that look... It was like he felt what I was feeling, Almost like he cared..._

'B_ut John was the one taking care of me. He really is a nice guy. The two are so opposite! John is the happy, and outgoing, and not afraid to smile; and Sherlock, it's like he's afraid that if he smiles, or shows he cares, the world would fall into jeopardy. John's sweet, Sherlock's protective. John's a solder, Sherlock's a consulting detective._'

I searched my mind for anything else to think about. I didn't want to think about Sherlock or John. I didn't want to think about my nightmares. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, though they never stayed closed.

My mind when to what happened yesterday, with the dead girl lying in the ally, ...with the paper under her tongue...

"Bookshelf!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet, "The paper!" I ran to my bedroom and searched yesterdays pants for the slip of paper. Luckily it was still there.

Rolling it open, it was hard to make out what it said from most of the ink having been washed away.

**Two Choices; One Death, one Life. Be careful. **

'_Should I show Sherlock?_' I debated with myself. Thank goodness my phone rang so I wouldn't have to decide now!

"What's the story?" I answered quickly.

The person on the other end of the phone cleared their throats before speaking in a chipper voice. Weird because it was male.

"_Excuse me, but, are you on the case of all these random deaths?_"

"Yes..." I answered slowly.

"_Oh good! You see, your supervisor suggested I talk to you. I have information that I really shouldn't confess over the phone. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?_"

"Not at all." I answered slowly but happily, knowing I was going to beat Sherlock to the answer.

"_Now, I must tell you now, I don't do too well with lots of people around. I get nervous and can't talk at all! Would it bother if it was secluded?_"

"Well..." I wasn't sure how to answer that one. Sherlock was the pushy, annoying genius, who brags to everyone about it. If I got the answer first, he can't brag about it. Then again, secluded... "I'd be fine with that as long as it doesn't take long." '_I've done it plenty of times with my last job! What could one more hurt?_'

"_Great! Thanks! Um, when could we meet?_"

"Probably tomorrow. Afternoon would be best."

"_I'll send a cab to get you! Thank you _so _much! Oh, and don't worry about the cab fee! I'll get that too!_"

"You're too kind! I'll see you tomorrow!" I hung up and quickly dialed Mycroft.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello, Mycroft!" I replied.

"_Ah! Dear Addie! What do I owe the pleasure?_"

"Well, I felt bad about missing our get together yesterday, so, would you be available tomorrow morning?" I asked cheerfully.

"_It just opened up!"_ He announced.

"Thank you, Mycroft! I will see you tomorrow!" I sang.

"_Goodbye, Dear." _I hung up before the goodbyes could get to long and weird. I truly find those annoying.

Busy day tomorrow...


	8. Drop Dead VII

**Wow! I hadn't realized I hadn't posted in a while! I'm sorry! But I think you'll like this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my bedroom, reviewing my outfit. '_Simple, blue-jean skirt that goes to my knees; not bad. Brown, short-sleeved shirt over a tan, long-sleeved shirt; Easy-going and comfortable. Black, small purse; not noticeable, thank goodness. Black shoes; Make's my feet seem small... Oh well._' I shrugged at the last thought.

I pulled my phone out of my purse to check the time, and I jumped into gear when it said 7:44. Mycroft had texted me late last night saying that he would be at _Charmer_, a small, French cafe, a few miles from here.

I ran out the door to my flat , and gently closed it, hoping to avoid attention from upstairs. I was almost out the front door. My hand was on the handle, about to turn it, when a voice behind me demanded, "Where are you going?"

I internally sighed. I could practically picture the Vex standing on the stairs behind me. His curly black hair, black slacks, his shirt sucked in, '_I wonder if he's wearing his purple shirt...NO! Stop it!_'

"Why do you need to know?" I questioned, never turning to face him.

"Lestrade called and said someone had called to say he had information on the case, but never said what information. I'm going down to the Yard to see if Lestrade has tracked him down." Sherlock stated, emotionless as always.

"And why do you need me? I'm sure you can get to the Yard on your own." I rolled my eyes and finally opened the door. I waited a few seconds to see if he would say anything else, because I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, but he never said anything.

Without another word, I left. Upon closing the door I sighed with relief, and set off for _Charme. _

A little bell chimed when I pushed open the glass door to the small café. I didn't have to stand their long before I heard the familiar greeting of the older Holmes.

"Addie! So nice of you to make it!" He said cheerfully, walking up to me.

"I wouldn't miss it!" I said, just as cheerfully. "And again, I'm sorry for my forgetfulness."

"No need to apologize, my dear. If I didn't have the workers around me, why, I would forget my own name!" Mycroft offered me his arm, and I gladly took it. He led me to the table by the window, and we simply chatted about the small things that had happened to us in the recent past.

"Oh, no, no, Addie! You know I can't talk about that! That's supposed to be a government secret!"

"And there is no secret I can't shed light on, Mycroft!" I laughed. "But quite honestly, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about the Korean Elections, though I will keep an eye on them, just to see who wins!"

"My dear, you are too smart for your own good!" Mycroft smiled.

"I know! I've been told often enough!"

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and Mycroft and I had to go our separate ways. Standing outside the Café, Mycroft took my hand, and gently pressed his lips to my knuckles. "I hope to see you again soon, my dear."

"I'm certain a man of your stature can do most anything he wants!" I laughed, "So I'm positive that we will meet up again in the later future!"

"Good day, Miss Addie." He nodded, and turned on his heels to the black car waiting for him.

I watched the car pull away and inwardly sighed. '_Back to work._' I was about to head back to my flat when a cab pulled into the spot Mycroft had just left and the driver rolled down the window.

Leaning in his seat, he shouted out to me, "Are you Ms. Edwards?"

Looking around me, I saw no one else around, so I cautiously approached the yellow vehicle and answered, "Yes, I am."

The man gave a relived sigh and then addressed me again saying, "I was paid to take you to a meet-and-greet!" He smiled.

'_Ok, this must be the cab the man on the phone told me he would send._' "What's your employer's name?" I asked in such a way that he would think it a test, even though I had no idea what his name was.

"Alexander Wilson, he said his name was." The cab driver answered. I smiled and got into the cab.

As he pulled away from _Charme, _I got a somewhat better look at the young man. At least a more clear view of him. He looked to be in his late 20's, maybe early 30's, had dark brown hair that long enough to pull into a really short ponytail, and he looked a bit on the thin side.

I turned to look out the window, and noticed that the sunlight caught a thin layer of, I wanna say dust, in the car, but the nervousness building in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise.

My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, and any time I tried to focus on an object, my vision would blur to the point of not being able to see. Soon my head felt as heavy as two ton brick, and my mind began to fog over.

'_Yeah, not dust._' I though stupidly. '_You… are… foolish, Adeline Edwards…_' Even trying to put the words together in my head was becoming far too much for me. '_Very not good…_' Because for some dumb reason my mind couldn't come up with the word 'Bad'!

"Good night, Ms. Adeline Edwards." My ears only just caught the words before the weight of my head became too much and fell to my chest, and black engulfed my vision.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! It's really easy, under neath this is a box. Not the ad off to the left hand side, but the big, white, empty box centered under this. You simply put 'I like...' and tell me what about it you like so I can keep it up. If there is something you think should happen, also put that there! I would be glad to put in other ideas! **


End file.
